Losses & Gains
by scifigrl10
Summary: Readers POV you have just been hired to work with the team, some to whom you are already connected. You form new bonds, some surprisingly strong... Post S2 Becker/OC 2nd chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is from the reader's pov "*" is you last name and "YNH" is 'your name here' (your first name) FYI this first chapter is uber short because I'm just testing the waters and ****constructive criticism is always welcome so please review!  
**

**I (unfortunately) do not own Primeval. :(**

The security hoops you have to jump through are crazy, but then again, this is a top-secret government facility.

'What have I gotten myself into?' you wonder as you get stopped a fifth time to have your ID checked.

A soldier escorts you through the halls lined with labs and into the main room of the ARC, but you hardly have a chance to take it in before you are taken upstairs to an office with a very dapper man seated behind a desk going over tons of paperwork. He glances up at you, dismissing the soldier with a nod.

"Ah Miss *, I'm glad to see you finally decided to show up. My name is James Lester." He says, his words dripping with sarcasm.

'This ought to be interesting.' you muse. "Yes, I wasn't sure what year it was once I got through all the security." you reply grinning.

"Quite. Well, I can already tell you'll fit in with the team nicely, you can all bond over turning my life into a nightmare. Nevertheless, your animals skills and background in anthropology will come in handy." he sighs.

"Yes, what is it exactly you, or I suppose, _we_ do here? What are these 'anomalies' we're supposed to be researching?" you ask sitting across from him.

"You and the team will track anomalies, rips in time that allow creatures from the past and present to come through and wreak havoc." He said nonchalantly.

"Riiiiiight…so I'm going to be chasing dinosaurs?" you ask incredulously.

"Basically. You will try to return them to their time and avoid civilian casualties and media coverage. I will introduce you to the team." He states, standing up and buttoning his jacket.

He leads you back down to the main room where several people have gathered and are talking amongst themselves. Lester clears his throat and loudly states: "This is Miss *, she will be joining your team. She is an anthropologist and expert in animal behavior."

One of the men whip around to look at you and you are surprised at who you see.

"Nick?" you ask in disbelief.

"YNH?" he asks, eyes wide in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, not a whole lot of reviews, but maybe this will help you see what's to come.**

**Thanks to the people who did review! I won't lie i kept refreshing the page to see if there were any reviews yet. Yeah, I had too much time on my hands...  
**

**Please review, I'm always looking to improve my writing!**

**I don't own Primeval. :(  
**

You run into the Scottish man's arms and he spins you around as you both laugh, oblivious to the fact that everyone else is staring at you two with awkward confusion.

"I can't believe you're here! You look great! What have you been up to?" Nick says when he finally puts you down.

"Oh, this and that. I was on a dig for a while in Japan and then spent some time working at museums in the States. I'm afraid I may have picked up some of their slang!" you laugh, "This place is incredible! I have to admit, it was a little intimidating at first, but seeing you here puts me at ease." You look around you, suddenly remembering that there's an audience. "Care to introduce me?"

"Oh! Of course! This is Connor Temple, our resident tech-specialist. He created the ADD so that we can locate anomalies as they appear." He says gesturing to a young man with dark hair and a sweet, geeky, pseudo-hipster look.

"'Ello." Connor remarks, nodding his head and waving his hand.

"This is Abby Maitland. She cares for the animals that get trapped here and is an expert on reptiles." He says pointing out a petite woman with short, almost-white, blonde hair, a lot of eyeliner, and fairly punky style.

"Hi." Abby says with a wave and a sweet smile.

"Claud- I mean, Jenny Lewis is our public relations manager. She makes sure nobody knows what we do here or that occasionally there are dinosaurs running around populated areas." He gestures to a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and dramatic make-up. She is dressed very well and obviously ready for cameras and microphones to be shoved in her face by reporters.

"Hello. I'm very pleased to meet you." She says shaking your hand with a surprisingly firm grip. She gives you a once over and says: "Trust me when I say that once you get into the action, you start regretting wearing such nice clothing."

You look down at your dress with the poufy, colorful satin top and high-waist dark grey pencil skirt that ends just above your knees, and four inch black satin stiletto pumps. "Yes, I think I'll take that into future consideration." You reply with a smile. "I imagine dinosaurs don't really care that you're wearing heels and can't run quite as quickly."

"And this is Captain Becker. He's here to protect us and basically just shoot things. But don't worry, you'll be doing what I say." Nick says with a sigh gesturing to the last person.

'This Becker is the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Kudos to whoever decided the security uniform should be tight…' you think to yourself.

"Ma'am." He says with slight bow, hands folded behind his back. "Are you by any chance familiar with how to use a gun?" he asks.

"Well, Stephen Hart taught me the basics but that was several years ago, I'm afraid I'm probably rather rusty…." you say thoughtfully. Turning back to Nick you ask: "Speaking of Stephen, I'm surprised he's not here. Chasing dinosaurs would be a dream come true for him."

You feel the air grow thick with tension as the smile of Nick's face melts away. You get a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach.

"…..No…no don't tell me….." you whisper hoarsely.

"I'm sorry." Nick says placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. "This is a dangerous job, Stephen did what he felt he had to do to save many lives."

The tears begin to slowly stream down your face. 'This can't be happening. How could such a great day turn so wrong so quickly?' you wonder.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I should have been at his funeral!" you choke out.

"Well we couldn't quite advertise that he was mauled to death by prehistoric creatures in an attempt to make up for having had an affair with Helen now could we?" Connor said matter-of-factly.

"Connor!" Abby growled elbowing him in the ribs.

"Wha-" Connor protested until he followed the nod of Abby's head and saw your face full of sorrow and devoid of circulation.

"He sacrificed himself?" you gasp

"You know Stephen, he was being a hero. But, before he…. well, before he _passed_ he wanted me to tell you something. He wanted me to tell you he wished he had the courage for you; that he hadn't let his fear that he wasn't good enough for you get in his way." Nick says desperately trying to comfort you.

"No….." you plead, feeling your knees about to buckle. Becker rushes forward and catches you, wrapping his arm behind you and pulling your arm over his shoulders.

With pain evident on his face Nick says: "Becker, can you please take her to my office? Jenny why don't you go too? I'll join you in a moment."

The two nod and walk you towards Cutter's lab.

Once you're out of earshot, Nick spins and glares at Connor and spits: "You can be such an blind arse!" Connor shrinks down into himself, looking to Abby for some support, only to get a disapproving shake of the head, before she walked away to follow Cutter and the others.

"Well done Temple." Lester said a blank expression on his face, "That was quite tactful." He walked back to his office, knowing that he would later have whatever the hell just happened explained to him **without** all the drama.


End file.
